The Council: A Stroke of Death
Rated PG A Stroke of Death is the third and final story in The Council. __TOC__ Chapter 1 "You have to let us go after him!" Sameth argued, as he, Anna, and his mother made their way towards her office. "I don't have to do anything, Sameth." Mrs Waltham replied sternly. "Besides, you're too young." Sameth scoffed, but before he could say anything, Mrs. Waltham closed her office door. "I should be allowed to go!" Anna shouted. "He's my brother!" They waited for a moment, but didn't receive an answer. Sameth sighed, and they made their way back to their room. Jamie was sitting on his bed, still being comforted by Bela. It had been around a fortnight since Alex's kidnapping, and he was still distraught. Lindsey was lying on Sameth's bed, her eyes glued to her laptop screen. Mountains of paper were surrounding her; she was still trying to crack Daniel's USB password. She barely glanced up when they walked in. Jack, Danielle, and Matt had left that morning. They decided to head for Camp Half-Blood, seeing as they weren't needed at the base. "Any luck?" Anna asked, lacking enthusiasm. "Actually, yes!" Lindsey replied happily, which shocked them both. Sameth and Anna ran up and jumped on either side of the lower bunk, so that their feet were on the mattress but they could see Lindsey's computer. "I cracked the password right before you walked in," Lindsey began. "I was waiting to see if Mrs. Waltham's going to let us go after him, which, after seeing your expression, I'm guessing she's not." "She's not," Anna said. "But that doesn't mean we aren't going," Sameth cut in, grinning slyly. Just then, Liam walked in, and they all stared at him with excited grins. "Why are you all staring at me?" Liam said slowly. "We have a plan." Sameth began, but before he could get any further, Mrs. Waltham walked through the door. "Mum?" Sameth started. "Have you change-" "No I haven't." She cut in. "I need Jamie." "Why?" Bela asked, almost protectively. "I think I might know who his godly parent is." She sighed. "I need him to try interrogating that spy, and if I'm right, he should be able to know whether he's lying or not. Something I read in the prophecy," She added, seeing their shocked expressions. They all made their way to the prison cells, except for Liam; he stayed behind and was reading Lindsey's notes about the USB. Jamie went into the cell with Bela, while the rest of them stood a few meters away. "I told him to spout a few lies, mixed in with the truth." Mrs. Waltham whispered to Anna, Sameth, and Lindsey. "Just to see if it works." "He's ready," Bela called, and they all made their way forward. "What's your name?" Bela asked. "Seth. Seth Wilkins." They all glanced at Jamie, who just nodded. Bela continued with a few more questions, and nothing happened until she asked "Where were you born?" "He's lying." Jamie interjected. "Are you?" Mrs. Waltham quickly asked him, and Seth nodded. "How did you know, Jamie?" Anna, asked, almost in awe. "Its strange." He replied. "When he said "London," I heard a loud buzzing, in my ears." "Then its true." Mrs. Waltham said. "He's a son of Aletheia. Goddess of Truth." ---- "When are we leaving?" Lindsey asked, the next night. Her and Sameth were packing the car with supplies, like food and water. "I'd say a couple of hours." Sameth replied absently. "2am seems like as good a time as any." "But I haven't even had time to properly look at the USB yet!" Lindsey stated loudly. "You can do that in the car." "Fine." Lindsey gave in. "Uh, Sameth?" "Yeah?" "If we aren't leaving until 2am, why are Liam and Anna running towards us at top speed? And it looks like they're being chased." "He shot out of the drivers' seat and swore. "Plans change." She smirked at him. They started the car, just as Liam and Anna shot in. Chapter 2 They had been on the road for half an hour when Lindsey finally remembered to check the USB. "Alright," She started, after ten minutes of browsing. "I think I've found it; where they are." "Its in the folder?" Liam asked, incredulously. "Yep. Everything is. Anyway, they're in a factory in Andover." "Andover?" Sameth asked. "As in, Hampshire?" "Yeah." Lindsey sighed. "So that's where they're planning on raising Pontus?" Anna asked. "I don't think so." Lindsey replied. "I think its just a stop on their journey." Sameth sighed. "Andover, it is." ---- Sameth parked the car a few meters away from the entrance of the factory. They all were about to walk in when Daniel strutted out, Alex at his side. "Daniel." Sameth growled. He would have lunged at him if it wasn't for Alex, who positioned herself in front of him. "Alex?" Anna said slowly. "Why are you doing this?" "For you." Alex had tears in her eyes. "And Jamie. And everyone. Its the only way we'll all be safe." Daniel smirked behind her. He began taking her away to a van that was near the road. Sameth and Liam started forward, but Daniel screamed something; an incantation. "Te accerso monstris!" Monsters were suddenly appearing around them; hellhounds, Empousai, Hydras, and something else. A furry, human-like creature. It bared its fangs at Anna and howled. Werewolves. Lindsey pulled out her collapsible bow and began firing arrows left and right. Sameth pulled out his shotgun - Anna did the same with her handgun - and began shooting. Liam began unsheathing his samurai swords when the van behind them started. "Go!" Sameth shouted at Liam, throwing him his car keys. Liam sprinted to the Impala and began following the blue van, which had started driving up the highway. Anna shot her last bullet at a hellhound. The monsters were beginning to overwhelm her, until one shoved her, and she hit he head on the rocks. The last thing she saw before falling into unconsciousness were Lindsey and Sameth fighting side by side. Chapter 3 When Anna finally came to, she found herself in a car. She presumed it was rented, because she had never been in it before. Sameth was driving and Lindsey was sitting in the shotgun seat. She was about to announce that she was awake, when Lindsey turned around. "Morning, Anna." She said, with a wink. "Where are we going?" Anna sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Right now, we're just driving." Sameth replied. "I'm waiting for Liam to call." "Its been around an hour." Lindsey interjected. "He should have called by now." Just then, Sameth's phone rang. He picked up immediately, before realizing that he was driving and tossing the phone to Lindsey, who put it on speaker. "Hey Liam." She began. "Linds." He answered. "I just parked the car, and you won't believe where. Daniel's going to Stonehenge." "Stonehenge?" Lindsey asked. "I thought it was closed for repairs." "It is. But that isn't stopping him." "Maybe that's where they'll summon Pontus," Sameth supplied. "A ritual of sorts." "Maybe. In any case, you should call your mum. Tell her we may need help at Stonehenge." "I'm on it," Sameth said. They exchanged goodbyes and Lindsey hang up. "Should I call your mum?" Sameth sighed. "Sure. But she's not gonna be happy." Chapter 4 The car pulled over and they all swarmed out. "The place is swarming with monsters!" Anna whispered, as they found Liam. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically. Unfortunately, the nearest monster heard him. The hellhound roared, alerting its fellow creatures. It then charged towards them. "Oh, great." Lindsey said, pulling out her collapsible crossbow. "This should be fun." They battled the monsters non-stop, slowing making their way towards Alex and Daniel, who were standing in the middle of Stonehenge. When Daniel saw them, he cursed. "Why can't you four ever learn when to stop?" He screamed angrily. "Read this, Alex." He added, handing her a piece of paper. He pulled out a machine gun and began firing at them. "Scatter!" Sameth screamed, pulling Lindsey, who was nearest to him, down behind a boulder. Liam pulled Anna down behind another boulder. The shooting stopped suddenly, and Lindsey took her chance. She shot up, aimed an arrow straight at Daniel's head, and shot. Daniel ducked, and the arrow continued to fly. Lindsey cursed, but before she could fire another arrow, he began shooting again. "What are we gonna do?" Anna screamed over the sound of gunfire. "There's nothing we can do!" Sameth screamed back. Alex decided to take that moment to speak the incantation. Daniel ceased his shooting, and she screamed it out loud. "Et nos mortales sumus indigni. Nos postulo ut emundetur. Vocavi te, Pontum!" Grey clouds began to gather, and a sudden bolt of lightening struck the center of Stonehenge, making dust flt into the air. Once the dust cleared, a giant figure was standing in he center. He had aquatic creatures around him, and a sudden oceanic smell filled the air. "Te accerso monstris!" Daniel yelled again, causing monsters to appear left and right. "We're doomed." Sameth said quietly. "Doomed." Chapter 5 They braced themselves for death. "The monsters will soon be upon you." Daniel said happily. "Any last wor-AGH!" The outburst was due to an arrow becoming lodged in his arm. "Nice shot, Lindsey!" Anna beamed. "That...wasn't me." Lindsey said with shock. They all turned towards the hill, where there was a blonde girl sprinting towards them. A few meters behind her were hunters; The Council's hunters. "Danielle!" Anna yelled, as soon as she was in earshot. "I thought you went back to camp." "Your mom sent us a distress signal; so I answered it." Before she could reply, Daniel screamed at Alex, while pulling out the arrow. "Read the second incantation! Hurry!" Anna sprinted towards her, but it was too late. "Portam ad tartarus! Porta ad eum carcerem Ponti!" The earth beneath their feet shook violently. "Yes!" Daniel screamed. "Finally! Now only one thing is needed. Well, two. A blood sacrifice; a mortal, and a demigod." He sprinted towards Anna and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed with pain. "Don't worry, little sister. I'll make this as painful as possible." He pulled out a knife and dug it into her throat, ever so slightly. Blood began to spill out of the wound. He kept pressing the knife into her throat, deeper and deeper. Anna could feel the life sapping out of her. "Goodbye, little sister." Daniel said, spitefully. Suddenly, he went rigid behind her. The knife fell from his hands, and Anna jumped forward, away from him. She turned and found Sameth pulling a knife out of Daniel's chest. "I hope you rot in hell." He whispered into his ear. He glanced at Anna, who turned away. She heard Daniel's last breath, and when she turned back, it was over. His life. Sameth had returned to the battle. Anna began to sprint towards Alex, who had fallen over in the commotion, when she suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream. She turned just in time to see Bela, who had arrived with the other hunters, fall. She began to run towards her, when Lindsey stopped her. "No," She said breathlessly. "You need to close the gate. Send Pontus back to where he came from. You and Alex." "Why me?" Anna asked, tears gathering in her eyes. "I've been reading through the prophecy since we found it. "The Truth and Clay must join together, To keep the unbeatable foe tethered forever." You're the clay; human. Mortal. Alex is the daughter of the goddess of truth. Just read the last incantation backwards. You can do it." "What if it isn't me?" Anna asked. "Then we're doomed. The monsters will overwhelm us." Anna nodded, before running back to Alex, who was crying on the floor. "Alex? I know you're tired, and I know you're scared. But I need you to read something with me. It can help stop this. Okay?" Alex nodded, and pulled out the piece of paper. Together, they read the incantation backwards. "Ponti carcerem eum ad porta! Tartarus as portam!" The giant figure of Pontus made a ruthless scream before vanishing. His disappearance caused a bright flash of super-nova light, and when it was gone, the monsters had disappeared. Anna sighed with relief. But then she heard Danielle's screams. "No! Let me help! LET ME HELP!" Chapter 6 Anna sprinted towards the origin of the screams, and found her friends and a few hunters huddled around a body. Bela. "They won't let me help!" Danielle screamed through her tears. Lindsey was crying on Sameth's shoulder. "Move out of her way!" Liam howled, pushing the hunters. Danielle set to work, but to no avail. After fifteen minutes, she stopped and burst into tears. Bela was gone. Anna remembered the girl that had so oftened helped her, cheered her up when she was upset. Gone. She turned around and noticed that Sameth was staring at her, a question in his eyes. You okay? She nodded, before deciding to take a walk. Liam needed Lindsey and Sameth right now. She left them, huddling around him, telling him that everything would be okay. As she walked, she noticed that they were placing the dead bodies to the side. Among them, she saw Daniel, and George Holway. No one was there for George when he died. She walked off, tears forming in her eyes, Liam sobbing in the distance. Epilogue Anna, Sameth, Liam, and Lindsey, walked into Conference Room 7A, not knowing what to expect. It had been around a month since they had stopped Pontus, and they were attempting to convince The Council to let them open up their own division. This would be the final meeting on the matter, with the director and her executives. When they walked in, everybody was already in their seats, so they quickened their pace to their own seats. "Welcome, everyone." Mrs. Waltham said solemnly. We are here today to officially agree on whether or not to allow another division to be formed, by my son and his friends. The most efficient way will be to hold a vote. All those in favor?" Many agreed, including Samantha Winters, Cleo Massri, and Pierre Smith. "And all those against?" A couple of people voted for this. "Very well. Pedro Berstler and Cynthia Igarashi voted against, but majority rules, and so the division will be opened. What will it be called?" Sameth glanced at the others, and they all nodded. "The Diplomatic Division. We'll try to speak to demigods and mythological figures, without using force or violence unless necessary." "The Diplomatic Division it is." Category:The Council Category:Albus Chase Category:Original Idea